merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Merlin Amanda/My Search For Arthur
My Search For Arthur Oh I wish this rain would stop, no let up for three days now I think I'll find shelter and rest for a while, the light is going, and to be honest not sure where to go next. I think I am going to start talking to myself it's been days since I heard my own voice although some would say that's a good thing. I have to say I have seen many things since I started my journey, my journey, to find my friend, some say let him go remember him for what he was, neve...r he had a reason to be on this earth, to unite the land of Albion and to return magic to Camelot, none of this came to pass he was taken before his time and I know there's a way of bringing him home. I can here him calling sometimes shouting even , well nothing new there but his courage is like an invisible force pushing me onwards. On my travels I see people using Magic openly but I find it hard so I keep it to myself I feel I owe it to Arthur, I know he said not to change but the Merlin he knew never used magic so my talents as I call them remain hidden. I do often find myself thinking about Camelot and the friends I left behind but it’s not the same without Arthur and I promised Gwen I would bring Her one true love home with me. Oh I’m shivering. spell.......Bærne, sorry about that a good fire will warm me up, talking of fire I often wonder how Kilgharrah is, I would call him but if he did not or could not come another piece of my heart would shatter so I prefer to think he is absolutely fine. I never saw Aithusa again I was devastated about Gwaine I always thought of him as a brother the things we got up to ha! and got out of, there was no one like Gwaine no one at all. I will tell you something, something I don’t know if to believe myself but I have been told of a sorcerer who has the power to rewind time , weather it’s true I have yet to find out but if it is true there could be a chance to save more than Arthur and if that means Mordred and Morgana then so be it I won’t make the same mistakes again the problem is finding him, rumour has it he lives beyond the black mountains, apparently the mountains were cursed and everything turned black the Water, trees even wildlife and the stench is said to be more than any man can bear, the rumours also say it was cursed by a sorcerer who hid his loved one away so no one could take her from him he then set the curse so no one would ever find her You would not believe some of the things I have seen on this journey, Magical beings the like that has not passed my eyes before and not all are friendly one even tried to turn me into a pillar of stone and my days of dodging Arthurs mace really paid off. I have seen sky’s as red as the bloody remains of Camlaan after the battle, almost as though it’s reaching out to touch you , I have heard ear piercing screams ring out in the night from I know not where, but nothing deters me, I am much stronger than the weak and pathetic wretch I was, after Arthur’s death, weakness has been replaced by drive and determination. I laugh! I do laugh when i have someone or something to laugh with or at, I am not sad all the time I do miss gaius but I know he understands, my destiny is not fulfilled yet and won't be until I bring Arthur back. Kilgharrah told me that Arthur is not just any King he is the once and future King and when Albion's need is great he will return , but that's not good enough for Me, I will find him I will bring him home and who knows I may already be part of the next story waiting to be told. I know though out my journey More Merlin will be there helping me to bring Arthur home and the end will be as it began full of hope and excitement By Amanda Young securedownload (51).png|I will find Arthur|link=www.facebook.com/MoreMerlin Keep The Magic Alive Look at this Video Category:Blog posts